Hallitsematon
by Edesina
Summary: Elyon/Cornelia, vuosia Meridianin taistelun jälkeen tunteet eivät ole kuolleet


Fandom: W.I.T.C.H

Ikäraja: K-15

Genre: Angst, lievä PWP

Pari: Cornelia/Elyon

Disclaimer: en omista W.I.T.C.H sarjaa. Yllättävää vai? :P

Yhteenveto: . _Kuvittelin, ettei olisi mahdollista elää ja kestää näin hirvittävää tuskaa_

Haasteet: Teenagers, FF 50 (Vuodet ) Tavoita tunnelma (Toni Braxton – unbreak my heart)

Varoitukset: Viiltely

AN: Kirjoittaisin mielelläni tarkempaa kuvausta viiltelystä, mutta se ei sopisi tunnelmaan. Nyyh…

_Hallitsematon_

Välttelemme toisiimme katsomista, kumpikaan meistä ei ole päässyt eromme yli. Sinä tiedät, että osa minusta kuoli sinä hetkenä, kun sanoit lähteväsi. Sydämeni tuntui murskautuvan miljooniksi palasiksi sinun kertoessasi, että valitset Meridianin.

Seisot vain muutaman askeleen päässä minusta, muuttumattomana. Olet kaunis kuten aina, vaikka silmistäsi on kadonnut se elämää rakastavan pilke. Ulkoisesti näytät hyvinvoivalta, mutta sisältä olet peilikuvani. Me olemme ihmisraunioita molemmat. Rakastamme yhä toisiamme, ja rakkaus tuhoaa meitä hitaasti sisältäpäin. Se nakertaa tiensä sisimpään, valtaa ajatukset ja turruttaa tunteet.

Haluan vain kuulla ne sanat uudestaan. Että rakastat minua. Avaa vanhat jo arpeutuneet haavat ja anna minun tuntea hetken ajan. En ole kyennyt tuntemaan mitään vuosiin, joista en muista kuin sydäntä raastavan kivun. Kuvittelin, ettei olisi mahdollista elää ja kestää näin hirvittävää tuskaa. Uskoin, että kipuun voi kuolla. Kidun vuodesta toiseen ja ainoat valopilkut elämässäni ovat vierailut Meridianiin, sinun luoksesi.

Meidän välinen rakkautemme on erilaista, sopimatonta. Ei kaksi naista voi rakastaa toisiaan samalla tavalla kuin me. Niin aina sanotaan. Ennakkoluulojen takia jouduimme pitämään suhteemme salassa, mutta en kadu sitä. Se oli elämäni onnellisinta aikaa. Sain käpertyä illalla viereesi. Seurassasi olin turvassa.

Sitten Phobos sai sinut kääntymään meitä, minua, vastaan. Niinä päivinä vuodatin enemmän kyyneliä vuoksesi, kuin pitäisi olla mahdollista. Jos vain voisimme palata menneisyyteen ja korjata virheemme... Kun sinusta tuli Meridianin kuningatar, sait kodin ja maan, jossa minulla ei ole sijaa.

Tietenkin sanot, ettei se ole totta. Jaksoin toivoa, että olisit oikeassa, kuitenkin ensimmäiset lyhyet vierailut ovat sammuttaneet sen pienen toivonkipinän, jota kannoin mukanani. Vierailut ovat tuskallisia meille molemmille. Tapaamisemme muistuttavat meitä tulevaisuudesta, joka meillä olisi saattanut olla edessä. Näen sen silmistäsi, vaikka muut eivät sitä huomaakaan. He eivät näe tuon hauraan maskisi lävitse.

Näen, kuinka kuningattaren naamiosi murenee kerta kerralta, vähä vähältä, enkä voi auttaa sinua. Olen samassa tilanteessa. En tiedä, mitä teet kun kipu on pahimmillaan. En oikeastaan haluakaan, sillä pelkään, että olet sortunut minun tapaani.

Silloin tällöin leikittelen ajatuksella, että jään luoksesi. Jätän Kandrakarin ja entisen elämäni sinun vuoksesi. Muistutan itselleni, että sinä tuntisit syyllisyyttä, koska valitsisin sinut. Minäkin tuntisin itseni hirveäksi, jos olisit valinnut minut Meridianin sijaan.

Olen yhtäkkiä kiusallisen selvillä, että ihooni kaiverretut viillot saattavat paljastua ja aiheuttaa joukon kysymyksiä, joihin en kykene vastaamaan. Kuinka voisin kertoa sinulle totuuden? Minun elämäni on varjon elämää, samaa rutiinia päivästä toiseen. Kipu on ainoa keinoni irtautua hetkeksi tästä maailmasta. Kun tunnen kylmän terän viiltävän uuden jäljen ihooni, tunnen eläväni edes hetken.

Kävelemme rinnatusten käytävällä, mutta olemme pidättyneitä. Ennen saatoimme halata toisiamme ilman taka-ajatuksia. Muistan etäisesti myös kiusoittelevat sanat ja kosketukset. Ne ovat minulle yhtä etäistä historiaa kuin Kreikan jumaltarustot. Nykyään pelkkä kosketuksesi murtaa sen vähäisen mielenrauhan, jonka olen kyennyt saavuttamaan.

Meidän kätemme ovat vain muutaman senttimetrin päässä, mutta todellisuudessa olen ympäröinyt itseni muurilla, jonka läpi kukaan ei kykene näkemään. En tiedä, kykenetkö sinäkään enää näkemään suojaukseni lävitse. Kykenetkö näkemään tunteiden hautausmaalle, joka on vallannut sydämeni?

Yksi kosketus, ja me molemmat olemme mennyttä. Kidumme rakkaudessa, koska olemme liian heikkoja päästämään irti. Joka kerta vannomme, että unohdamme toisemme ja jatkamme elämäämme. Silti heti, kun olemme kahdestaan, kietoudumme toisiimme.

Huulesi koskettavat omiani nälkäisinä, viime kerrasta on kauan aikaa. Sormesi seikkailevat hiuksillani ja takertuvat lempeästi mutta tukevasti hiuksieni tyvestä. Tunnen hellät näykkäykset kaulallani. Ne muuttuvat jatkuvasti rajummiksi, mutta eivät aiheuta kipua.

Jätät jälkesi aina minuun, haluat näyttää salaa kaikille, että olen sinun. Vuosien jälkeen kummallakaan ei ole minkäänlaista itsehillintää, vaan riisumme toisemme mahdollisimman nopeasti. Ensimmäinen kerta eron jälkeen on aina hosumista, kumpikaan ei jaksa odottaa.

Huulesi painautuvat jälleen omiani vasten ja kielesi pääsee tutkimaan suutani. Hetkisen maistelemme toistemme makua, mutta rikot suudelman. Huuliltani karkaa heiveröinen voihkaisu, kun näykkäiset vielä alahuultani ilkikurinen pilke silmissäsi. Vanha Elyon näyttäytyy jälleen. Elyon, jota rakastan niin paljon.

Huulesi vaeltavat solisluutani samalla, kun minä kiusoittelen kylkiäsi. Yritämme pysyä mahdollisimman hiljaa, mutta hiljaiset voihkaisut karkaavat huuliltamme aika ajoin.

"Voisimmeko jättää esileikin tällä kertaa väliin?", kysäiset ärtyneesti. Vastaan suutelemalla sinua samalla kun käteni vaeltaa reiden sisäpinnallesi.

"Olet niin kärsimätön, rakas kuningattareni", vastaan hymyillen ja hymyni levenee hänen silmien levitessä. Sormeni hyväilevät klitoristasi, ja vaikerruksesi kuuluu taatusti viereiseen huoneeseen.

Kauaa en kyennyt kiusaamaan sinua, vaan sujutin kaksi sormea sisällesi.

En ole koskaan saanut selville, kuinka kykenet katsomaan minua, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Lähtömme aikana hymyilet minulle ja lupaat tulevasi käymään piakkoin. Piakkoin tarkoittaa seuraavan puolen vuoden sisällä. Voi, kuinka kaipaan aikaa, jolloin olit aina vierelläni, tukenani.

Kohtalo on julma rakastajatar. Sinulla on oma polkusi, ja minulla omani. En vain tiedä, kuinka kauan jaksan kulkea omaani. Kun astun omaan maailmaani, kuulen, kuinka tuuli kuiskaa nimeäsi.

_Elyon_.

***  
Fin

AN2: Kommentit olisivat kovin toivottuja.

Toni Braxtonin lyriikat:

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on


End file.
